Playdate at the Gold Saucer
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Vincent deserves pity. He's been through hell and back. But this isn't about his past, this is about a manatory trip to the Gold Saucer thanks to Yuffie!. Now with a side story featuring Chaos!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer-I don't own it, okay! Final fantasy 7 belongs to square enix! all i own is a boomerang and the incessant need to stare at fire!

This i something my mind wouldn't let me rest until I wrote. so enjoy!

(all weirdness is blamed on late nights, insomnia, hyperness, music (specifically nine inch nails "only")and, well, my general personality!)

---------

You must take pity on Vincent. His first love left him for a green skinned scientist, soon there after, said scientist decided to shoot and experiment on him, later locking him in a room with only skeletons and a coffin. When the room was unlocked thirty years later he awoke to a teenage girl screaming about vampires. He then joined the group that unlocked his room in destroying the son of his first love.Yes, Vincent Valentine deserves your pity. Anyway we are not here to discuss his past. No, we're here to watch his future unfold.

After Defeating Sephiroth, Vincent returned to Nibelheim, more specifically the Shin-ra mansion. He tried to go back to sleep in his coffin, but his demon companions would not let him. They would always torment him with his past, how he failed Lucrecia and her son. So he decided to restore the mansion, living there while helping the villagers exterminate the monsters that came down from the mountains.

This is where Yuffie Kisaragi, the self proclaimed greatest ninja alive, found him three years after wards. Using her oh so great ninja skills she snuck into the mansion around three in the morning. Finding him in his room asleep, Yuffie took a moment to admire him, for she had a slight crush on him, before creeping up right next to him and shouting "GAWD VINNIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED STILL? IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!" Succeeding in scaring poor Vincent out of bed and onto the floor, to both of their embarrassment, and slightly to Yuffie's enjoyment, it turned out that Vincent slept only in boxers, black silk boxers.

Vincent, the quick reflex's that he has, quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun which was on the bedside table and aimed at Yuffie, after recognizing the terrified eyes that belonged to her he lowered it. "Yuffie, what are you doing in my bedroom at" he glanced at the clock before continuing "at three am?" he stated calmly. "Like I said before, it's time to rise and shine!" Yuffie cheerfully replied, bouncing to where Vincent's dresser was "Now go take a shower and get on some clothes, we got to get to Rocket Town by ten!" Now Vincent was really confused. "You didn't answer my question, why are you here, last I knew you were in Wutai, studying to becoming the future Lady of the Wutai. And why do WE need to be at rocket town at ten?"

Pushing Yuffie away from his dresser and putting on some black pants while he waited for her to explain herself. "Well, see it goes like this, my old man Godo decided that I needed a break from all that boring studying and let me go have some fun, so I'm getting everyone together to have some fun at the gold saucer, courtesy of Cloud of course!" Vincent, now having a black button up dress shirt on, raised an eyebrow. "From what I gathered, Godo isn't very lenient when it comes to your studies."

Yuffie fidgeted awhile before bursting out "Okay, okay, okay, so I kinda snuck out of Wutai! It was sooo boring, and I haven't seen you guys since Cloud and Tifa's wedding two years ago!" Yuffie was now looking at him with her patented chocobo eyes "So I decided to surprise every one by getting every one together and heading to the Golden Saucer for a little fun. And I figured that I would start with you cause if I got you to go along then everyone else would too!" Vincent looked at her and sighed, "I suppose that you would not leave me alone until I said yes would you?" Yuffie nodded enthusiastically with a giant grin plastered on her face. "Very well then, I will accompany you." Yuffie jumped up and down then ran to hug him" oh thank you thank you thank you Vinnie! I promise you won't regret it." hesitantly patting Yuffie on the back, he was already regretting his decision.

Later at rocket town

" What the $ are you two doing here! Get in here and have some &#$ tea!" Well acquainted with Cid's colorful language, Yuffie and Vincent went into the Highwind home and received some tea from Shera and sat down at the kitchen table.Once everyone was seated, Yuffie explained why they were there with much enthusiasm while Vincent just sat there drinking the tea calmly. After the explanation, Cid looked at Vincent and explained in his oh so colorful dialect "And your actually going along with the $# brats plan!" he nodded his head "Well then I guess we'll have to come then,we were planning to get away anyways. Shera, go gather the crew and tell em to get (&# ready in an hour! And you", he looked over at Yuffie's direction, " You go call every one else you plan to go on this little trip and tell them to be ready to go."

O.o

"Ugh were is he already" moaned Yuffie, clutching her stomach. After picking up Tifa, Cloud, Reeve, and Red XIII in the Highwind, and planning to meet Barret,Marlene, and Elmyra at North Corel, Yuffie was as exited as any eighteen year old could get with motion sickness. She was currently in her normal spot upon the airship's deck trying her best not to throw up, waiting for Vincent to come back with a Tranquilizer.

Just as another wave of nausea was about to hit her, Vincent step up on the deck, with a bottle in hand. Quickly going over to him and taking the bottle, assuming it was the Tranquilizer, and drank it's contents. Making a very strange face she spit the liquid right out again, all over poor Vincent.

"YUCK! EWW! GROSSNESS! Geez Vincent, what are you trying to do, poison me!" Sighing inaudibly, Vincent look down at his shirt that now had liquefied Chocobo food on it."I am hardly trying to poison you Yuffie. I was taking that down to the chocobo stables, it was liquefied chocobo food with medicine it it for Cid's sick chocobo in it."

For perhaps the hundredth time that day, he regretted to agreeing on coming on this trip.

--------

So? How is it? this will probably be a two chapter story, that is if any one reviews and says they want me to continue that is. As for my story, What If, that will be updated soon. I just got the idea for this and had to write it!


	2. Chapter 2

First order of buisness, Review Respones! I only got five reviews out of all one hundred and eighty-six people who looked at it. Yes I do know about the stats feature!

SO thank you to Vincent 'the Vampire' Valentine! You were my first reviewer so this chapter is dedicated to you! And Thank you for the email, your much welcome!

noname, Poor poor Vinnie indeed! five outta ten though? thats pretty good, but lets see if I can't bring that up in this installment!

cutitout, She probally does need more than one tranq. but wheres the fun in that? )

WyvernWing, Love your name! and I am continuing!

Jason Guarnieri, thanks! heres the next part!

Disclaimer, Sure I own it, after all I was only 10 when it came to America! And if you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic. I don't really own Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does.

"wark"-speak

' wark'- thoughts

wark-speech between Vincent and Chaos, cause I just have to have him in this story for the inner child (yeah right, 'inner' child) in me to be happy! . 

- scene change

Author notes,

Okay, so this is gonna be three chapters. I think. Might be more, you never know.

Random fact- anesthesia (the stuff that makes you go to sleep) smells like bubble gum. believe me, they gave it to me when I had a tube shoved down my throat to look at my heart through my stomach. that wasn't pleasant one bit.

At the end of this there is a special little side story.

How can one person be so, so, bouncy and hyper? Especially after being that sick! Choas asked his host. Vincent couldn't supply him with an answer, for he himself was ponder that same question. They had recently landed right outside North Corel, the moment they landed, Yuffie had jumped of the deck,he also wondered how she did that with out breaking a leg, and kissed the ground. Then she looked back up at him "Why are you taking so long Vinne? Get down here!" Being the sensible person, he opted to walk through the airship to the proper exit than jumping like a certain Wutain princess he knew.

When he exited the airship he found Yuffie waiting quite impatiently at the bottom. "Come on! lets go meet Barret, Elmyra and Marlene!" Taking his organic hand in hers, she dragged him to the towns entrance at a break neck speed, pulling hard enough on his arm that she almost pulled it out of its socket. "You do not have to pull so hard on my arm, Yuffie." "Oh I'm sorry Vinnie, I' didn't mean to hurt your arm. I knew Cid's arm was brittle cause he's an old man, But I figured yours would be stronger. Guess I was wrong!"Yuffie laughed"maybe I should call you an old man too huh!" "My arm is stronger than Cid's, but you were pulling it hard enough to pull it out of it's socket." Vincent scowled "and do not call me an old man." Yuffie quit pulling so hard on his arm, but didn't let go of his hand.

However, Vincent wasn't paying attention to Yuffie, after he heard that statement, Chaos had started to chant it in Vincent's mind over and over. Vinnie's an old man! Vinnie's an old man! Vinnie Valentine is an old man! quiet you heathen. And do not call me by that nick name. Awwww, but Yuffie does, so why can't I! Vincent fought the urge to sigh Because, demon, no matter what i say, Yuffie will probably always call me that. For her it is normal to call people by nicknames rather than their given names Choas snorted yeah right, you just like her calling you that.

Meanwhile,Yuffie had stopped walking and looked up at Vincent. She could tell he was arguing with the demons in his mind because he wasn't paying attention. 'Poor Vincent. I wonder how he manges with all those demons in him. I would of gone completely insane if I had to deal with them. Then everyone would have to stop me from destroying the planet.' " Hey Vinnie, you done conversing with the voices in your head. Eep sorry didn't mean to be rude" she apologized after he sent her an nasty glare.

"...My apologies Yuffie, Chaos has put me in a bad mood." Yuffie grinned and stated to walk again, pulling Vincent by the hand which she had wrapped her fingers around "Well then we'll just have to get you in a good mood." she started to run to where Barret was waiting at the town entrance. When they got there Yuffie looked around, " Hey marshmellow man, wheres Marlene and Elmyra? I thought you said they were coming with us. Did you scare them away with your salior outfit?" She made Barret mad with that. He moved to bop her on the head, but she let go of vincents hand and moved to fast for him, so he just hit empty air. "Grrr. Come back here brat. You guys took so long that Marlene and 'myra went on ahead. Where's everyone else, don't tell me it you and the vamp here."

"Hey! Don't call Vinnie a vampire, you know he hates that! And no, we didn't come alone, everyone was taking to long so I dragged Vinnie with me. Tell everyone one else that me and Vinnie went on ahead!" With that Yuffie once more captured Vincents hand and went off towards Gold Saucer.

Side story - Chaos' ponderings +

Hey! This is Chaos, you know the toughest of the four evil demons that live inside Vincent Valentine. And the coolest, if I do say so myself. Anyways since your here, why don't you listen to me, I've been around for a couple thousands years, and there's a human saying that says to listen to your elders, so sit down, shut up, and listen! God forbid, you might learn something, though I doubt it. I'm not gonna share my wisdom with a buch of human idiots.

Anyways, My host thinks I'm just a demon bent on making his life miserable. And yeah, I guess I would think that to if I had another conscious in my head making fun of me and my past mistakes. But hey, I'm stuck in side his head with no real body! What else am I suppose to do? I can't exactly twiddle my thumbs you know! Plus its to darn fun to quit. He gets so rallied up over his dead love. yeah, I'm sure Lucteria was a great chick, but shes dead. He needs to realize that before another great chick leaves him. Then he'll probably beat him self up for that to.

Yeah, he doesn't realize it, but that ninja chick has a thing for him. I may be a demon, but anything could recognize the signs. She stays with him most of the time, he's the only one she respects, and she really cares on what he think about her. She totally likes him. And I know he likes her. Why else would he go on this little play-date with her, let her drag him around and call him nicknames that he won't let me call him by.They'd be great for each other. The ninja could teach him to loosen up and he could teach her to calm down. To bad she to shy to risk a friendship in the pursuit of something more and he's to wrapped up in the past to see what's going on now.

Another strange guy who was wrapped up in his past was that spiky haired dude. Let me tell you, he was one of the strangest person I know. And I've been around for a long time, at least a couple thousand years! I mean, how many human literally becomes one of their dead friends. Everything down to the weapon, clothes, and, as it turned out later on, have a crush on the same girl! He really had more than a few screws loose in his head. Probably from all that hair gel used. But hey, at least he could see that there was a perfectly good woman beside him who loved him when that Ancient chick died.

That chick was really something, you know? I remember when I had my own body all those thousands of years ago. The Ancients were a really good race. Got along with everyone,never did any wrong. Kinda sickening, but hey I'm a demon, I like death and destruction. They were the exact opposite of my kind. any ways they were thriving till JENOVA crashed landed. I died then so I don't know what exactly happened, but since she was half cetra that meant that the Cetra won. Now if only they did a better job of killing Jenova, I wouldn't be in this mess. Any ways It was a shame the Cetra died. the last of her race and she had to go become a martyr . Sigh, such a pity.

Another pity was the silver haired general. That man was great, one of the strongest men to ever live. Heck, he was able to survive a trip through the lifestream and summon meteor after wards.I wish I could of met him face to face before he went insane, I bet I would of gotten along with him. He was determined to get what he thought was right, unfortunately he thought killing all living beings was right.

The chick with the boobs was also determined to get what she wanted. No, that ain't right, that makes it sound wrong.She stood for what she believed in. Yeah that sounds better. Anyway she loves the spiky haired hero. Have no clue why, he has some major problems, as I already assessed But hey its her life. I bet Spike proposes soon, Can't wait till the wedding, that's gonna be fun. Heheheheheheheheh. What? Can't a demon laugh at the idea of humans making idiots out of themselves!

Anyways that's enough of my ramblings, See ya in the lifestream, or not. I don't really care one way or another.

The End +

So there it is, part 2 of Playdate at the Gold Saucer...

Has anyone one seen BOBOBO-BO BO- BOBO? . I absolutely love it! Completely random, makes barely any sense, and is down right disturbing at times. Its perfect! Wheeeeeeeeee!


End file.
